


Baby Won't Sit On My Lap

by thelegendofparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is Steve's psychologist, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Steve and Tony are two idiots in love, Team as Family, and mentions of everyone else too, but they don't realize it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelegendofparker/pseuds/thelegendofparker
Summary: Tony keeps sitting on everybody’s lap. Steve may or may not be jealous of the fact.





	Baby Won't Sit On My Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out 'baby won't sit on my lap' is a thing googled by moms.  
> Oh well.

Tony keeps sitting on everybody’s lap. Steve may or may not be jealous of the fact.

If there was one thing to know about Tony, Steve noted after a while of living together and seeing each other on a regular basis, was that unless he trusted you- you weren’t allowed anywhere near his personal space. Unless he’s just trying to be polite.

The first time they met, he wouldn’t have pegged the genius as someone so _tactile_. Except, after a while, he started to notice that Tony actually _wasn’t_. At first he just noticed the way he was around his best friend, Rhodey. The way they sat together on the couch, not an inch of separation between them. The way they would lean towards each other on a conversation. How they’d hug each other as if it’s been years since they last saw each other, when in reality it’s probably been just five minutes. Sometimes Tony would rest his chin on Rhodey’s shoulder. He could’ve sworn he saw the two of them holding hands once.

Then there was Pepper, and honestly, is _Pepper_ , even if the two of them weren’t together anymore they were still pretty good friends (but it took a while). They would hug, he’d leave his hand on her hip as they walked, and she would kiss him on his forehead. They were still pretty affectionate towards each other.

He was even as equally affectionate with Happy.

And he really didn’t think much of those things once they were a regular thing every time either of the three were around. He didn’t think much of it when Tony started to do the same with Bruce. Tony trusted Bruce. It made sense. There was an occasional kiss on the cheek with Natasha. Sometimes when Thor left for a period of time Tony would go in for a good-bye hug.

And it’s not like Steve and Tony weren’t close. Steve had made his duty to make sure Tony would eat on the days he didn’t leave the workshop, which was almost every day. He would also make sure the brunet was getting enough sleep. Tony would constantly talk to him, even when Steve was away he’d give him a call to catch up. Steve realized how much he actually enjoyed talking to him, even if most of the time Tony did all the talking.

He realized that he was very fond of the other man’s voice.

Sometimes they’d watch a movie because Steve would mention he didn’t know it or because it was Tony’s favorite. Sometimes the blond would just sit somewhere in Tony’s shop and draw, neither of them saying anything.

So they were close, but Steve couldn’t recall a time Tony had hugged him. And sure, they might sit really close, and Tony would touch Steve’s arm during conversations or punch his arm from time to time. Maybe once he accidentally fell asleep on Steve’s shoulder while watching a movie... and most times he was left wondering what the brunet’s actions towards him meant. Did this meant he liked him less than his other friends?

But nothing could’ve prepared him for the time he walked in on everyone laughing and having a nice chat on the living area. He had just came in from a training session with Sam and Bucky, but the rest of them were all there. Bruce, Natasha and Thor were sitting on the couch, with Bruce in the middle and one of Thor’s arms behind his head. Wanda and Vision were sitting on the loveseat while Lang and Pietro were sitting on the floor. Clint was sitting on the arm chair across Wanda and Vision- and the thing that took him by surprise, why he had to do a double take of the scene before him, was the sight of the genius-billionaire sitting on the archer’s lap.

And maybe Clint and Tony were good friends, he just didn’t know they were _that_ close. Because those two were more the occasional fist bump type of friends, mainly because Clint would only openly hug Natasha or Phil or no one else. And yes, maybe Tony wasn’t completely sitting on Clint’s lap, more like just half-sitting on his lap, but still.

He didn’t notice how odd and for how long he was staring at them until he realized they were silent and staring back at him.

Tony had gave him a funny look before pretending Steve wasn’t standing there looking at him.

“Steve? Want to come sit down with us?  We can-“and he wasn’t even sure who had talked, but he politely declined the offer as Bucky and Sam, freshly changed, sat down on the floor joining the group. He saw Bucky raising an eyebrow at him, but he could only focus on Tony right now, and looking at him one last time, he left the room.

The next time it happened, Tony was sitting comfortably on Rhodey’s lap as he was telling him everything about his newest invention and showing him some pictures on the screen in front of them. He turned around and left. Maybe Rhodey will make sure Tony eats something for dinner.

The next few weeks were like somebody purposely stole Tony’s chair to ensure he would sit on somebody’s lap. He had sat twice on Rhodey’s, once on Bruce’s while they were at the lab and just last movie night on Natasha’s, with the redhead’s arms around his waist.

The last time it happened, however, had to be the most shocking.

He was having breakfast like any other day, sitting right across from Bucky. They were eating in silence. A few moments later Tony came into the room, humming a song as he made his way to the coffee machine.

“You’re not going to have breakfast?” Bucky asked, and when Tony lifted his mug he rolled his eyes “A real breakfast. Have some scrambled eggs. Vision made them”

“I’m not that hungry. And I don’t think I trust Vision’s culinary expertise” Tony said, making Bucky snort.

“They’re good, actually. He has improved a lot.” Bucky replied. Seeing Tony hesitate he offered “Here, try some of mine” and when Tony uttered a small ‘okay’ he grabbed the genius’ arm, which Tony took as a cue to half sit on one of the super soldier’s legs. And as Bucky shared his scrambled eggs, they heard a choking sound from across the table. Tony quickly stood up and Bucky was right by his best friend’s side.

“I’m fine, I’m fine” Steve assured Bucky, his face and ears colored red.

“Um, well…” They both turned to look at Tony, standing at the other side of the table. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked Steve, who took a few seconds before he realized Tony was speaking to him. Steve nodded. “Okay. Okay. I’m busy, I just remembered. So. Thank you, Barnes” Tony said to Bucky and left.

“What’s going on with you?” Bucky asked Steve, a few seconds after Tony left the room.

Steve cleared his throat before asking back “What do you mean?” his best friend raised an eyebrow at him. Like he’s been doing for the last couple weeks.

“Did something happened between the two of you? Are you mad at Tony? He says you look at him like you want to punch him, but he’s not sure why. I told him he had nothing to worry about, but did something happen?” Steve struggled to keep up with everything Bucky was saying.

“He said that? When?”

“Well he’s been looking a little down, so when I asked what was wrong we got to talk-“

“You two _talked_?” he asked, sounding shocked. Bucky frowned.  “I’m not. Mad at him, that is”

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know” he paused. “And I don’t want to punch him, is that what it looks like? I don’t” Bucky signaled him to keep talking. Steve sighed “It’s more like… It’s a feeling, of wanting to punch everyone else.”

 “And why do you feel like punching everyone else?” And this time was Steve’s turn to raise an eyebrow. Bucky was playing psychologist.

“I don’t know”

“You do know” Bucky pressed

“I don’t like it when he’s too close to anyone. I don’t like it when I see other people being too friendly with him. And it’s- he doesn’t even notice how close he gets to people, it’s very…”

“Frustrating?”

“Yea”

“Because you like him”

“Because he’s not like that around me! With me he’s more guarded, it’s like he doesn’t like me, like I’m not as much of a friend to him”

“That’s stupid” Bucky said, and when Steve frowned he was quick to add “You like him. And it’s making you jealous to see him close to people” Steve sighed again and put his face in his hands. “So why don’t you go talk to him?”

“And tell him what? That I like him? That I don’t want him to be so _flirtatious_ around other people?” Steve made a long pause to look at Bucky, who had started to look at him like he was crazy “What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Steve” Bucky sighed. Idiots. “Go talk to him”

So he went. Not only because Bucky threaten him to drag him all the way there himself if he had to, but also because he wanted to make sure Tony knew Steve wasn’t mad at him. But so far everything that had come out of his mouth was not making any sense, which led to a very confused Tony watching a very frustrated Steve sitting down with his head between his hands.

“So you’re saying that you’re mad I’m not sitting on your lap?” Tony asked.

“No. Yes. That- that is one way of putting it” Steve said, looking up at Tony.

“I’m not understanding”

“I don’t know either, it’s just- It’s like you don’t trust me, or you don’t think of me as your friend or-“

“That is crazy. Why would you think that?”

“It’s the way you act around me, it’s very different from how you treat everyone else”

“How so?”

“Well you- you’re- with them, you’re very affectionate, and you invade everybody’s personal space”

“Invade? That’s what makes you uncomfortable, my public displays of affection? Is that why you look like you want to punch me every time you see me-“

“I don’t want to punch you”

“Well, you look like you do”

“Well, I don’t” Steve replied, tilting his head to the side with a confusing look on his face “It’s more like, I want to punch everyone else, I mean, not like I will, or that I really want to, but whenever you’re close to them I feel like I want to punch whoever is near you”

There was a long pause in which they were staring at each other. Steve looked something between frustrated and confused, or maybe he was frustrated because he was confused; and Tony looked like he was unsure of what he was about to say.

“So what you’re trying to say is, to summarize, that _yours_ is the only lap I can sit on?” the words came out of his mouth before he could regret it. Seeing Steve’s eyes open like dinner plates he bit his tongue and wished he could take back what he just said, because what he just said had sounded ridiculous.

“I- yes. Yes, that is what I want to say” Steve hurried to say, sensing Tony was about to flee and forget this happened.

“You should’ve said something sooner” Tony replied, the sound of his voice above a whisper, as he made his way to where the other was sitting.

“I wasn’t sure you felt the same way”

“You’re kidding me? I’ve been attracted to you ever since I know you exist” the brunet said, carefully sitting on Steve’s lap. Turning so he could look at him in the face, blue eyes were fixating on Tony’s rosy lips.  A smile spread across Steve’s face as he sees Tony biting his bottom lip on a flirtatious manner. “So are we going to kiss now or-“and before he could finish the question, the blond’s lips were on his.

With the way their bodies were pressed together it was difficult to see where one began and the other ended, hands exploring each other’s bodies as the kiss grew passionately.

Running out of air, the kiss broke and they were both left panting, trying to catch their breath. Their faces were still a few inches apart, Tony let one hand fall on Steve’s chest feeling the up and down movement it made as the super soldier’s breathing calmed down.  

“I’m sorry you thought I wouldn’t feel the same way. It’s just that the thought of you and I together seemed _so impossible_ I had to make myself get over it so-“and Steve didn’t let Tony finish before kissing him again.

\---

They were all about to watch a movie, as they do every week. All the sits were taken and there were some of them sitting on the floor. Tony was by the door watching them get comfortable where they sat. Somebody turned off the lights so the only bright thing in the room was the big TV screen.

“Oh sorry Tony, didn’t save you a sit, we didn’t think you’d come” Clint said, when he saw Tony.

“Don’t worry, I’m not staying, I’m just taking a fifteen minute break” He said, waving one of his hands as to say it wasn’t a big deal. He made his way through the living room “Excuse me” trying not to step on anybody’s hands on accident “Hi honey” he smiled, when he finally arrived to where certain blond was sitting.

“Hi” Steve smiled back. Tony placed a kiss on his cheek as he sat down right on his lap. Wrapping his arms around Tony he ignored all the smirks and told-you-so looks everybody was giving each other.  

And he definitely didn’t see the five bucks Sam handed to Bucky as the movie started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! ❤


End file.
